wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures in Warthog Sitting
An episode of Wild Kratts Plot A lost little warthog piglet named Porker stows away in the Tortuga. The Wild Kratts must take care of Porker until his mother comes. Trivia Chris, Martin, Aviva and Jimmy activated Warthog powers. This is the second time Jimmy activates a Power suit. The first was in "Home Alone Jimmy" Porker likes Martin's chocolate bar. The Wild Kratts play charades in this episode. Quotes: Chris: Ok, everyone. Let's play hide and seek. I'll be it. All: Yeah. Chris: Ok, One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Ready or not, here I come! Martin: He'll never find me here. (laughs) Chris: Now where is that brother of mine? Martin, are you in the bathroom? (checks the bathroom) Nope. In the kitchen? No. Martin: He'll never find me. Chris: Aha. He must be inside the Createrra! Chris finds Martin inside the Createrra. Martin: Aw, bro. You found me! Chris: Great place to hide, Martin. Now help me find Koki. Koki was hiding under her database station. Koki: I can't believe I'm hiding under my own computer screen! Martin: Aha, someone is under the computer screen. Chris: Gotcha, Koki. Koki: Oh, you guys! Martin: Found you, Koki. Now let's find Jimmy. Koki: Oh yeah. Jimmy was hiding under his pilot's seat. Jimmy: They'll never find me here. Chris, Martin and Koki: Gotcha! Jimmy: Aww, you guys found me! Martin: Now, let's go look for Aviva. Chris: Oh, ho. Sometimes Aviva can be hard to find. Koki: She could be anywhere inside the Tortuga. Suddenly, the closet of the Tortuga starts to move. Martin: Aha. Aviva, I know you're in there. Martin knocks on the closet door and opens it. Stuff from the closet began to fall down on him. Martin: Ouch, that hurt. All: Ooh. Martin: No sign of Aviva. Minutes later, Aviva pops up. She looks different than usual. She painted her whole face white and added red lipstick and black stars around her eyes. Aviva: TADA! Here I am! Chris: Aviva, you look like a. Jimmy: A mime. Koki: Why are you dressed up like a mime? Let me guess, are we going to play charades next? Aviva: You got it, Koki. Martin: Funny how you dressed up as a mime while playing charades, Aviva. Charades isn't a talking game. But we are still wearing our normal clothes while playing the game. Chris: Which starts right now. I'll go first. Let's see what it says here (reads the cue card) Ok. I can do that. (starts acting like a creature) Martin: Uh, you're a mouse. Chris shook his head no. Koki: A hyena. Chris shook his head again. Jimmy: A flamingo! Chris nodded his head. Aviva: Wow, Jimmy. You're good. Jimmy: I'm a master at charades. My turn. Jimmy acts like the next animal on his cue card. Koki: Leopard. Jimmy shook his head. Chris: Polar bear. Jimmy shook his head again. Martin: A goat. Jimmy nodded his head. Chris: Nice one, Martin. Martin: And I think it's Aviva's turn now. Aviva: Leave it to Aviva the mime. Everyone laughs. Aviva acts like a certain animal. Chris: Grizzly bear. Aviva shook her head. Jimmy: Anteater. Aviva shook her head again. A warthog piglet comes out of nowhere and begins to explore the Tortuga. Martin: Warthog! Aviva nodded. Chris: And there's even a baby warthog behind us. All: Aww. Aviva: He's so cute. Oops (covers her mouth) Jimmy: Mimes don't talk, Aviva. Aviva does a sorry gesture. Martin: What a little porker. Hey, that's just the right name for you. Porker.